


Secrets and Punishments

by Samanthaa23



Series: Dirty Little Secret's. [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jeff is still a sweetheart, M/M, Slight Clay/Tony, request!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: Jeff and Monty are together, have been for a while now. The only thing is no-one has a clue. No one would ever suspect that someone like Jeff Atkins would date Montgomery De La Cruz.When Jeff catches Monty bullying Clay, he finds a fitting punishment for the crime. The frustration that both of them feel ends up being the one thing that gets them to come out about their secret relationship to their friends.





	Secrets and Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Marissa. 
> 
> Thank you for suggesting this pairing, it is definitely a lot harder to write than I expected and even though I was considering a one shot I've decided to do it in a few parts like the others in this series. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you think and how you think I should continue this. I'll try to incorporate as many suggestions as I can! ((: 
> 
> Sam ♡

Jeff usually tried to pay attention in all of his classes, no matter how boring they were he always wanted to at least give the impression that he was trying to learn. His nice guy persona really wasn't just an act. He didn't want to be bundled with the rest of the jocks especially when some of them were complete dicks. However he knew most of them personally and no one ever knew what a person was like until they got to know them, he could vouch for that in more ways than one.

He stared at the board in front of him, trying desperately to decipher the squiggles that were being drawn there by the teacher. He felt his eyelids flickering and every miniscule attempt at refocusing just made everything harder to comprehend. His brain was fuzzy and the outer edges of his vision were blurring. He couldn't ever remember being this tired.

Whatever the teacher was saying just seemed monotonous. He could see people around him, some frantically scribbling to keep up with the fast pace that Mr. Wolfe was talking and the others were staring longingly out of the window or at the ceiling waiting patiently for the bell to ring.

Jeff continued to fight with his eyelids, trying to keep them open just at least for a few more minutes. Coach had been making them practice constantly over the past week and today was the first day he'd decided to give them a day off. It wouldn't be so bad, Jeff usually loved the exertion of exercising and baseball was what he was good at. Although he usually got more than two hours sleep, which is why when the bell signalling it was finally time to go home sounded, it filled him with complete undulated joy.

Jeff had already planned each step of his journey home and contemplated how he could get there quicker, so he could just dissapear into his covers and sleep for the next twelve hours. He picked up his bag and headed towards the exit of the classroom, his phone pinged just as he made it past the door frame and into the hallway. He sighed as he reluctantly took his phone out of his jeans pocket.  
  
"I'm in the library, don't forget to bring your paper" Jeff groaned as he read the text from Clay. He'd completely forgotten about his study date and he couldn't cancel.

Jeff sluggishly propelled himself towards the library, hoping that the chairs were somewhat comfier than those in most of the classrooms. It wasn't often that Jeff found himself in the library, he usually spent most his time out in the field. The diamond felt like home, the library did not.

He tried to navigate the stacks to find the seating area, if he knew Clay, he would be hidden somewhere with his head in a book. Jeff laughed slightly when he found Clay sat at one of the tables hidden from view of most of the library. He was hunched over one of his text books, bopping slightly to the music that could be heard slightly over the silence and intermittent hushed whispers.  
  


Jeff sat down opposite Clay, whose face showed a coy smile when he realised he had company. Jeff didn't know why but he really wanted to try and make sure Clay Jensen learnt how to live a little, and he seemed like just the person to bring him out of his shell.  
  
"Hey Jeff"  
  
Jeff gave Clay one of his bright smiles and proceeded to pull the paper out of his bag. He handed it over to Clay for him to analyse. If it there was one thing about Jensen then he brutally honest when it came to tutoring.  
  
Fifteen minutes slowly ticked by as Jeff watched Clay scribble away at his paper. He didn't think his first draft has been that bad, but Clay obviously felt different. Jeff rested his head on his hand, not sure when his eyelids finally drifted closed.  
  
Clay poked at Jeff's hand, the one that was holding his head up. His elbow slipped and Jeff woke up suddenly looking at Clay with wide eyes. Clay giggled slightly and Jeff playfully scowled, it wasn't his fault he was so tired. He was really going to kill Monty for keeping him awake all night. It wasn't fair that for some reason Monty was a ball of anger and energy whereas he needed at least a solid 6 hours uninterrupted sleep to be his usually peppy self.  
  
"Sorry Clay, long night" Clay mumbled an agreement before smiling. He handed the paper over and went through some of his notations. To be fair to Clay, his annotations of his paper were are clear and useful. Jeff scanned over each section, looking where Clay had circled some of his waffling and asked him to be more precise. There were even little hints and tips in the margins to help him understand the syntax and flow of the paper. He definitely needed to pay Clay back for this. He helped a lot more than he had expected him too, without just rewriting his paper for him. Which is not what he wanted, he needed to be the one to do it himself.

For the next hour Jeff took to re-writing his paper adding the different changes and suggestions that Clay had made. He would finish the rest when he get home and hopefully their next study session would be the last. He hoped that with all this help he could land the C he needed. Honestly he thought that he might even be able to get a B with how much Clay had explained to him, he actually understood what he was writing about now.

  
"So Clay how's things with you?" Jeff needed some conversation that wasn't revolving around literature, he tried to stifle the yawn that came out at the end of his sentence. Jeff decided to take Clay under his wing and find a way for the shy boy in front of him to let go and have some fun.  
  
"The usual, I guess... I think I'm going hiking with Tony this weekend" Clay rolled his eyes at the concept of hiking, however Jeff also couldn't help but notice the way Clay stared of into space whenever Tony was mentioned. He smirked when he realised that that look was definitely more than just friendship 'feels'. He would do something about that later but right now he needed to go home and sleep.  
  
They finished up quickly and Jeff packed away his things. Jeff offered to walk Clay to his bike but he said he had some of his own things to do before he headed home. They said their goodbyes and Jeff made his way towards his car. He got halfway to his car before he felt little droplets hit the top of his head, before long it was raining heavily and Jeff fought the chill that went straight through his body. Jeff sighed when he realised that he'd been so preoccupied with going home that he'd forgotten his letterman jacket on the chair in the library.  
  
He jogged back towards the high school and tried to not feel like a drowned rat when he re-entered the library. He made his way to the back of the library where he left Clay, it had emptied out a lot in the ten minutes it'd taken him to go half way to his car and back. He found the table but didn't see Clay. His jacket was still in the exact same place on the back of the chair, mocking him as a droplet of water dripped from his hair and ran down his cheek. He blew out a puff of air as he grabbed the jacket from the back of the chair and wrapped it tightly around his body. Not like it did anything to help him when his entire t-shirt was sopping wet.  
  
He searched around for Clay to inform him that he'd come back for it, just in case he noticed that it had gone missing. Knowing Clay though he hadn't noticed anything about his surroundings so he could have just left, but he wanted to make sure Clay was okay. He had a nagging feeling that Clay was working himself a little too hard recently and he should at least try and convince him to head home too. He headed towards the stacks and found Clay being pinned up against the stacks, and unfortunately not in a good way.  
  
"Monty what the fuck are you doing?" Monty turned to face Jeff and had the right idea to look shocked. He knew Monty was a dick most of the time, to most people, but he wouldn't have it when it came to his friends. He didn't know when he started to think of Clay as a friend but he hated Monty's hobby of bullying people. He just didn't see the point in taking out your own issues on someone else.  
  
"What does it look like Atkins?" Jeff rolled his eyes, if they were really going to put on a show then he was going to make sure Monty regretted it.  
  
"Can you please let Clay go back to his studying, you know what that is right? With books and stuff?" He winked at Monty as Clay was looking at his shoes, he was definitely pissed but he just couldn't help teasing Monty a little too.  
  
Monty stepped away from Clay and huffed in frustration. He walked past Jeff not without brushing past Jeff. Jeff felt the right side of his body tingle at the contact.  
  
"Love you, fucker" Jeff laughed silently at Monty's statement before going to make sure Clay was okay, and he definitely didn't turn round to check put Monty as he walked away. That would be silly.  
  
"You okay Clay?" Jeff looked Clay up and down checking for any injuries.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Monty's just a dick!"  
  
Jeff couldn't disagree especially after what he'd just witnessed so he just stayed silent and walked him back to the table.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm good. I'm going to text Tony and get him to pick me up anyway" Clay sounded defeated.  
  
"Good idea, it raining pretty bad outside anyway" Jeff looked down to his t-shirt that was clinging to his muscles and noticed how Clay has followed with his eyes. So Jeff's plan was definitely going to work, there was no denying Clay was in into guys. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and went back to being concerned, he waited for Clay to pack up his things and walked him to the exit. They watched the rain bounce off the tarmac of the car park, Tony's red mustang appeared in the distance and Clays face lit up before he quickly realised what he was doing and his face rearranged itself in record time.  
  
Jeff pretended not to notice and waved as Clay jumped into the passenger side of Tony's car.  
  
The sooner they realised they had feeling for each other the better.  
  
Jeff headed to his own car and put the heating on full blast, his t-shirt was still damp and his jeans were starting to chafe unpleasantly. The chill and his tiredness was starting to get to him. He knew just how to get his mood back up.  
  
He pulled out his phone and texted Money.  
  
J: My house. Ten minutes.  
  
M: I'll be there (;  
  
Jeff smirked, Monty wasn't going to be happy when he figured out what he had in store for them.  
  
Jeff got home and ran straight to his bedroom he stripped down to his boxers, towelling off his hair and one handedly trying to search for his joggers and a jumper in his dresser. He dropped the towel on the floor and was reaching on the top shelf of his wardrobe when he felt warm hands wrap around his waist. He hadn't even heard Monty come in but he definitely appreciated the body heat. He snuggled into it for a few seconds before turning around and pushing Monty backwards with both hands.  
  
"You're already half naked there's no point in finding clothes when I'm only going to remove them in … hmm... the next 5 seconds" Monty moved forward and Jeff smiled before ducking under his arm and running to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Ah Ah. What was that with Clay today?" Jeff could see Monty contemplating his answer, whatever was the easiest way to get into his pants he presumed.  
  
"Um... Clay's a nerd and it's what I do?" Jeff looked unimpressed by his answer and Monty knew he was doomed.  
  
"Oops wrong answer"  
  
"What are we talking about Clay for anyway?" Monty looked like he was about to break any minute.  
  
"Well... seen as though you can't be nice to Clay, looks like I'll have to punish you some how" Monty's ears picked up at that and he actually smiled like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Oh you're going to punish me?"  
  
"Yup" Jeff crawled across the bed to where Monty was stood on the other side, he grabbed him and pulled him in for a less than chaste kiss. He placed his hand on Monty's neck and drew slow circles with his thumb, it elicited a delicious moan from Monty and Jeff was really reconsidering his plan.  
  
He moved his hand slowly inching down Monty's back and to his waist. Jeff was on his knees on the bed, making himself almost level with Monty as he moved both his hands to his waist. He pulled Monty closer and ground against him for a few torturous minutes.  
  
He loved the fact he could make Monty fall apart like this, even if it was their little secret.  
  
After a few minutes Monty's breathing was rapid and their kissing got a lot more intense. Jeff pulled back and looked Monty in the eyes, they were blacked out from lust and when Monty leaned forward to steal another kiss Jeff scooted backwards and flopped on the bed.  
  
"What the fuck Jeff?" Monty looked like a kid whose ice cream had fell on the floor. Devastated.  
  
"That's where we end things for this evening. And for the foreseeable future unless you get your act together and stop being such a dick to my friends or anyone for that matter".  
  
"Ugh... when the hell did you become friends with Clay Jensen and why is it he's suddenly involved in our sex life" Monty scowled, unfortunately once you've had someone begging you to let them come, it's not as threatening.  
  
"Well as long as you continue to be such an asshole then the longer you go without sex" Jeff winked as he hopped off the bed, he went around to the side where Monty was stood slack jawed and still scowling. He went to Monty side and ghosted his hand over Monty's hardness that was still ever present in his tight jeans.  
  
Monty moaned and sighed defeatedly as Jeff just walked away towards his dresser. Pulling out the clothes that had been previously forgotten.  
  
"Fuck this is going to be so stupid, I hate you"

"No, you don't" Jeff saw Monty stick his finger up at him in his peripheral vision.

Monty huffed before throwing himself on the bed and sought out the TV remote. They might as well watch Netflix if they weren't going to 'chill'.

 

 


End file.
